


in the heart of the jungle

by lukasagitta



Series: wherever is your heart [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukasagitta/pseuds/lukasagitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan wants a selfie with the parrot. Tony just wants an excuse to run into his new science bro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the heart of the jungle

**Author's Note:**

> For those unfamiliar with the Avengers Academy mobile game: AvAc is a college AU in which everyone is still a hero/villain. During the Civil War event, Tony and Steve are competing to determine which of them has the best strategy for taking down Hydra. (It's pretty silly.)
> 
> Check out [this album](http://imgur.com/a/RHFs8) if you want to see why I fell in love with this ship.

Tony studied Jan as she stepped back until her heels dug into the grass just beyond the sidewalk. As soon as her balance had settled, she twirled around with a tight smile and angled the camera upwards. One soft _click_ later and she spun on those heels once again, making a beeline—or a waspline—for the quad. A burst of her cinnamon perfume smacked Tony in the face as she brushed past him.

“What the—Jan, we just got here!” Tony said, gesturing in front of him with both hands. “You didn’t even look at the _giant cat statue_ , like, _hello_! Or the—”

“I came, I saw the parrot, I _didn’t_ see the poisonous snakes, I left,” she declared, waving a hand back at him. “You can come crying to me after Loki rescues you from the snake pit.”

“…Snake pit?” Tony surveyed the embassy once more. The bones buried in the sand were a bit concerning, and he’d need to watch for the torch, but everything else was gorgeous, including the sound of the birds chirping in the trees.

“I can assure you, there is no snake pit.”

Tony whipped around and found himself face-to-face with T’Challa, who was grinning from ear-to-ear with his hands resting on his hips.

“Oh, that’s—that’s good,” Tony said, taking a half-step back and glancing just off to the side. Trident commercials had warned him that a bright smile would be blinding, but this was a bit much. If only he’d brought his sunglasses… “Dunno why she thought _that_ …”

“There _are_ poisonous snakes in the trees,” T’Challa said, gesturing towards them, “but they are not aggressive creatures. If you leave them be, then they will leave you be.”

“How did you manage to make that actually sound reassuring,” Tony muttered, squinting at the trees.

“I believe it was you who said that my voice was ‘both forceful and comforting’,” T’Challa said, lips curled into a smirk.

“That…might have been a thing I said, yeah.” Tony reached back to scratch at the back of his neck, offering a guileless smile.

“Now, what brings you to the Wakandan embassy, Tony?”

“Jan was really psyched about getting a selfie with the parrot.” Tony stepped towards the trees until he could see the bird’s beady eyes staring back at him. Its coloration was unlike any parrot he’d ever seen. He preferred the red birds flying overhead himself, but this was nice too.

There was a pause before T’Challa replied, “And you?” Tony could hear the prince’s firm footsteps close behind him.  

“Well, y’know, I figure us geniuses have to stick together, right?’” Tony turned to face T’Challa again and shrugged. “Also, _kinda_ hard not to be curious about the giant cat statue.”

T’Challa scowled, but his eyes were brimming with mirth. “You mean the Black Panther,” he corrected, eyes straying towards his throne. “It is nowhere near as magnificent as the statue in Wakanda.”

“I’d like to see _that_.”

“Maybe you will.” T’Challa’s gaze felt heavier than usual as it set upon Tony.

“That—yeah, that’d be…cool,” Tony said, clearing his throat and glancing off to the side again. When he dared to look at T’Challa again, the prince’s gaze was just as pressing, but softer somehow. “Anyway, I gotta—go to the wheelhouse of science. You can drop by the Tower whenever you want, since we’re science bros now.”

T’Challa chuckled into his fist. “I’ll be certain to do so, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, especially comments, is much appreciated! I already have a lot planned for this series, but feel free to send me prompts on [my tumblr](http://lukasagitta.tumblr.com/).


End file.
